


Forever and Always

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Yours Truly [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasing, time stamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: If you're here, you read Dear Forever, you know what this is about, and these are gonna be some of Sam's letters to Jess.We about to get real fuckin' personal up in here friends, buckle up.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> These are gonna be letters I've personally written to "Jessica" followed by Sam and Gabe talking about them, I don't know why, but it's happening.
> 
> (Writing Dear Forever was the best method I've found yet to getting stuff off my chest, and it was soooo much fun to write, I wanna play with it a bit more)

_Dear my always,_

 

_Do you remember that night, you were scared to go home, so I stayed with you in the park until the sun rose. We laid under that tree and talked, for so long, and even though we were there because you were so hurt, and so afraid, and I was so scared, and so completely lost… It felt like everything was right. You told me that night that you wanted to fly, you felt trapped, and if you could just fly you would run away to someplace better, someplace warm and sunny and safe. Later, living with you, I thought we’d found that warm sunny place, coming home to you every day was the was the best kind of high, and now with you gone… I’m just as scared and lost as I was under our tree… Except no matter what I do, I can’t find that safe island you always took me to. When you said you wanted to fly away, I wanted to tell you not to, don’t leave me down here alone, because that would be the only thing I couldn’t handle, because you wouldn’t be here… I just wish you’d listened, but, you always were stubborn… I love you, always, my dear._

 

“Aw, Samkinz, when are you gonna start waxing poetic about me?”

 

Sam huffed, snatching the paper out of Gabriel’s hand and turning his back to his snickering husband. “Oh shut up, you’re the one that wanted to read it…”

 

Gabriel bit back another laugh, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and burying his face between his shoulder blades. “Oh you know I’m teasing, sasquatch. I’m honored you let me read your letter, and I think Jess would have loved it… I know she misses you, too.”

 

“I’m sure she’s happy… She hated being trapped here anyway, now she gets to fly to her island,” Sam smiled softly, lightly brushing his fingers over the warm metal on Gabriel’s fingers. “And I’m where she’d want me to be too…”

 

Gabriel chuckled, squeezing Sam closer. “In the arms of a pint sized pervert who is physically incapable of holding a serious conversation and morally averse to the amount of green things you eat?”

 

Sam snorted, spinning around and scooping Gabriel up in his arms, tossing him up and catching him for good measure. “In the arms of a man who loves me and treats me like a king, and who allows me to do the same. In my home, with my husband and my dog, instead of out buying fireworks like I should be on my only day off before our party on the fourth.”

 

Gabriel snorted, squirming out of his arms and lightly tapping his nose. “Oh don’t you worry, I have the explosions under control.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you a story, shall I?
> 
> I wrote Dear Forever as a rant that I needed to talk about, and I figured since I took the time writing it, I'd post it here.
> 
> I didn't expect it to get any views, it was an experimental style, a weird plot line, and a weird story, but people actually read it. Not many, don't take this as a cocky rant, but some of the comments were the best things I've ever read, a few of you guys really made my whole week, I love hearing about people who have similar stories, and thank you so much to anyone who complimented my writing, it meant a hell of a lot to me, I love you so much


End file.
